CHOI FAMILY
by Soororo
Summary: suho mempunyai 4 orang adik yang tinggi dan menyebalkan. dan dia juga menyukai namja tinggi. hidup suho di kelilingi orang orang tinggi. summary gak nyambung sama sekali. an exo fanfiction. LayHo. BUKAN SULAY buat yang gak suka pairingnya, gak usah baca. GS. DLDR


CHOI FAMILY

.

Author : Soororo

.

Cast :

Choi Suho(Demi jalannya cerita, namanya aku ganti)

Zhang Yixing

WU Yifan

Huang Zitao

Others

.

Rate :M

.

Genre : Family, Romance

.

Summary : suho mempunyai 4 orang adik yang tinggi dan menyebalkan. dan dia juga menyukai namja tinggi. hidup suho do kelilingi gak nyambung sama sekali. an exo fanfiction. LayHo. buat yang gak suka pairingnya, gak usah baca. GS. DLDR

.

yohoo! soororo is back! oke, aku mintaa maaf. cerita ini agak nyeleneh. iya, nyeleneh, banget.

sebenernya couple layho sendiri udah sering mucul. dan aku seneng banget bacanya. buat judulnya yang choi family, rencananya aku bakalan bawain cerita cerita lain yang juga berasal dari keluarga choi. buat anggota keluarganya, kalian baca aja sendiri.

buat chap ini, aku bawain suho. chap depan, nanti nanti aja.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

Soororo present

Choi family.

.

Suho pov

Yuhu! Hai, suho di sini! Putri tertua keluarga choi. Namaku, choi junmyeon. Kalian bisa memanggilku suho. Aku hanya seorang yeoja biasa, tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak terlalu gendut, juga tidak terlalu hitam. Baiklah, aku manis, pendek, kerempeng dan kulitku pucat. Puas!

Aku anak tertua dari 5 bersaudara. Aku mempunyai 4 adik yang terlihat seperti setan. Maksudku, bukan fisik mereka, mereka tampan tampan dan cantik cantik. Tapi, tingkah laku mereka seperti setan. Bahkan, aku sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa adik adikku memiliki sifat setan itu? Bahkan teman temanku bilang, aku memiliki senyum angelic (menurutku tingkahku juga sebagus senyumku) tapi, kenapa mereka seperti setan? Dan hal paling menyebalkan dari semua itu adalah, mereka tinggi. Yaah, tentu kalian tahu maksudku. Tinggi badanku tidak lebih dari 160, sedangkan adikku yang lain, minimal 170 eomma, appa... Kenapa kalian tidak membagikan tinggi badan kami secara merata?

Sebaiknya aku perkenalkan setan setan tianglistrik itu pada kalian. Pertama, adik laki lakiku yang tertua. Choi minho. Kami hanya berjarak kurang dari satu tahun. Umma bilang, waktu itu mereka 'kebobolan'. Aku tidak mengerti apa artinya, mereka hanya bilang begitu. Minho adalah seorang namja tianglistrik bermata belo yang menyebalkan. Bahkan ia sudah memiliki kelompok sendiri untuk keusilannya. Kyuline. Minho dan kedua temannya, kyuhyun dan changmin, adalah sekelompok setan menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku saat mereka berkumpul. Terutama changmin oppa yang sering menggodaku. Hah, menyebalkan sekali tiang listrik itu. Minho sering mengusiliku dengan memanfaatkan tinggi badanku. Yah, seperti meletakkan ponselku di atas lemari bajunya, lalu menggantungkan tas ku di tempat tinggi, menyembunyikan boneka beruangku di atas lemari baju sooyoung. Ah, menyebalkan! *pout* Minho adalah seorang anggita tim basket di sekolahnya. Tim inti, lho! Aku boleh berbangga soal itu. Tapi, sayangnya kejeniusannya hanya berlaku saat bermain basket. Tidak untuk di kelas. Minho sangat lemot. Dia harus di bogem dulu baru mau mengerti. Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki adik seperti dia? Minho mempunyai seorang yeojachingu bernama taemin. Taemin adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat polos. Err, tidak juga, sih, mulutnya kurang saringan. Jadi, kalau berbicara, suka kelewat batas. Yaah, harus aku akui, perempatan sering muncul di sudut dahiku kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pasangan menyebalkan ini.

Yang kedua, choi sooyoung. Yeoja tianglistrik yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, dia sama usilnya dengan minho, tapi, entah kenapa aku lebih menyimpan dendam padanya. Oh, mungkin karena semua makanan-yang sangat banyak itu- yang ia makan semuanya tersalur dengan baik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ke kakinya-dia bisa tumbu setinggi itu- ke tangannya-cukup proposional untuk tubuh tingginya- ke pipinya-yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan pipi chubbynya- tapi anehnya, tubuhnya kurus. Aku kan juga mau, makan sebanyak itu dengan tubuh tetap kurus *pout. Sooyoung masih single. Dia belum memiliki namjachingu. Yah, agak susah menemukan namjachingu untuknya.

Lalu, sulli. Choi sulli. Mungkin sulli adalah adikku yang paling normal. Tidak seperti setan setan itu. Setidaknya kalau kita mengabaikan otak lemotnya, Sulli adalah anak manis yang sering menolongku ketika yang lain mengusiliku. Dia manis, cantik, feminim, anggun. Ya tuhan, sangat cocok untuk menjadi adikku! (Sooyoung: lalu aku tidak cocok? | suho: bagian manapun, tidak cocok. | sooyoung: *pundung*). Sulli anak yang penurut. Dia sering membantuku dan umma di dapur. Tidak seperti monster makanan itu *lirik sooyoung. Sama seperti sooyoung, dia juga single. Ada yang mau mendaftar?

Yang terakhir, choi junhong, tapi, lebih sering di panggil zelo. Setan satu ini.. Haah*menghela nafas, terus geleng geleng kepala* wajahnya polos, cara bicaranya manis, tingkahnya manis, yah, 11 12 dengan sulli. Tapi, entah kenapa ia sering sekali pulang dengan keadaan babak belur. Zelo juga sering menintaku untuk memenuhi surat panggilan dari gurunya. Entah karena membolos, berkelahi, menjahili temannya. Ya tuhan, zelo-ya, kenapa kau nakal sekali.

Setelah puas menjelek jelekkan adikku*smirk*, sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan anggota keluargaku yang lain. Ada appa, umma, dan paman pamanku.

Appaku, choi siwon. Appa tertampan di dunia. Selain tertampan, juga yang terbaik. Dia sangat lembut, kalem (bukan berarti lenjeh, lo ya), baik, tidak pernah marah (serius, appaku tersayang tidak pernah marah. Bahkan melihat tingkah setan dongsaeng dongsaengku, appa tidak pernah marah. Bahkan umma sudah mencak mencak.) Dan juga, sangat mudah memberi kami uang (dan selalu di hadiahi deathglare oleh umma.). Orang bilang, wajahku sangat mirip dengan appa. Hanya aku yang mirip. Yang lain hanya mendapat tubuh tinggi ayahku. Ummaku juga sering bilang aku mirip appa. Umma bilang, aku lembut seperti appa.

Ada juga ummaku. Choi kibum. Dulunya, kim kibum. Umma adalah orang dengan dua kepribadian berbeda. Kadang ia lebut selembut kapas, kadang cerewet seperti bebek *pundung di deathglare umma*. Umma paling tidak tahan dengan tingkah adik adik setanku. Sama sepertiku. Appa bilang, hanya wajah ku saja yang mirip dengan appa. Sisanya, aku mengkopi semuanya dari umma. Termasuk cerewetnya. Hei, enak saja, aku kan tidak cerewet! *pout. Umma sangat pandai memasak. Pengertian pula. Jadi, jangan kaget kalau setiap waktu makan tiba, meja makan kami seperti kami sedang kedatangan tamu. Oh, tidak, porsi itu porsi normal kami, kok. Hanya karena ketiga setan itu makannya banyak sekali. Umma, aku, dan sulli selalu bekerja ekstra keras setiap harinya untuk menyiapkan makanan mereka. Bukannya kami tidak mampu untuk mempekerjakan pelayan. Di rumah kami ada pelayan, kok. Banyak, malah. Hanya saja, umma lebih suka memasak sendiri. Kalaupun di bantu, ya hanya aku, bibi dan sulli yang boleh. Kecuali ada tamu, mungkin umma mau di bantu.

Kemudian, ada pamanku, choi seunghyun. Hyunie ajusshi *seunghyun: ehem* baiklah, hyunie oppa *elus elus kepala suho sambil senyum*. Adik appa. Oppa lebih memilih tinggal dengan appa dari pada orang tuanya. Tanya kenapa? (seperti pernah dengar?) Hyunie oppa tidak betah tinggal dengan haraboji dan halmoni karena di desak untuk segera menikah. Bukannya hyunie oppa tidak mau. Mau sekali, malah. Tapi, seunghyun oppa masih merahasiakan kapan tanggal pernikahannya. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku memergoki mereka sedang mencoba baju pengantin. Hyunie oppa terlihat sedang mencium pipi jiyong eonni saat melihat jiyong eonni yang sangat cantik dengan gaun yang ia pakai. Aih, manisnya. Ah, pasti aku dan kris oppa seperti itu, nantinya *blushing*.

Setelah hyunie oppa, ada minki oppa, biasanya di panggil Ren. Ah, aku lebih suka memanggilnya eonni. Ren eonni ini, adalah adik oppa yang paling muda. Dia namja, tapi, sangat cantik. Dia adalah seorang model crossdress. Dia sangat suka di foto. Dia juga suka memakai baju yeoja. Yah, cocok, sih. Wajahnya cantik sekali. Eonni ini, sangat suka shopping, apalagi baju perempuan, sayang, appa tidak suka melihat eonni memakai baju perempuan selain untuk pekerjaannya (yang sebenarnya appa sendiri tidak setuju) jadi, baju baju itu selalu melayang ke lemari ku, sulli dan sooyoung dengan indahnya. Waah, selera eonni memang bagus! Eonni sendiri, sepertinya tidak tertarik pada yang namanya pernikahan. Dia lebih suka menjadi orang yang bebas, begitu katanya. Aku bingung, memangnya siapa yang akan mengurung eonni?

Selain keluargaku, aku juga punya seorang idola. Namanya kris, kris wu. Setahuku, nama aslinya wu yi fan, tapi, teman temannya lebih suka memanggilnya kris. Kalau aku, kris oppa!

Kris oppa adalah namja tinggi (aku ingin memperbaiki keturunan), tampan, dan sangat mengesankan. Dia adalah namja idamanku! Aku mengenalnya dari lay oppa, sahabatku sejak kecil. Kris oppa benar benar baik dan sangat lembut dalam memperlakukan yeoja. Kata katanya juga sopan. Ah, aku jadi ingat, waktu kris oppa mengantarkanku ke pulang karena unicorn jelek(baca: lay oppa) lupa menjemputku. Dasar unicorn pikun*pout. Kris oppa benar benar memperlakukanku dengan baik. Bahkan dia sempat mengajakku makan. Di tempat yang mahal, pula. Bukannya aku gadis matre, uang saku dari appaku juga cukup kalau makan di situ, tapi, itu menandakan bagaimana dia menghargai wanita. Kya! Kris oppa memang yang terbaik!

Oh, iya. Tadi aku sempat menyebut nama lay oppa. Hahaha, dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku. Tapi umma selalu menyuruhku memanggilnya oppa. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Hanya halaman rumah kami saja yang memisahkan. Baiklah, rumah kami bersebelahan. Kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamarku. Dan balkonnya berdempetan dengan balkonku. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lay oppa sangat suka bermain musik. Dia pandai memainkan alat musik. Yang aku tau sih, hanya gitar dan piano, yang lain.. Aku tidak tau namanya. Hehe. Selain itu, lay oppa juga pintar membuat lagu. Ia selalu menyanyikan lagu buatannya untukku, yah, walaupun suaranya jelek. Lay oppa selalu selektif untuk menemukan orang yang cocok untuk mendengarkan lagunya. Tidak semua orang boleh mendengarkannya. Tapi, aku selalu menjadi daftar orang nomor satu yang mendengarnya. Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah, lay oppa pandai memasak! Ya, dia sangat pandai memasak. Haha, bahagianya memiliki sahabat yang pandai memasak! Dia sangat suka unicorn.

Suho pov end

.

"Choi suho! Cepat bangun!"Teriak sang paman, seunghyun. Suho membuka matanya dengan berat hati. Teriakan suara berat milik pamannya mengusik mimpi indahnya bersama kris.

"Oppa, kau menyebalkan! Aku sedang bermimpi kris oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku."Rengek suho. Seunghyun menghela nafas.

"Cepat bangun. Kau mau di tinggal unicorn pikun itu lagi?"Tanya seunghyun. Lay memang selalu lupa untuk menunggu suho kalau dia sedang terburu buru dan suho bangun kesiangan. Yah, itu artinya, hal ini terjadi hampir setiap hari.

"Shirreo! Tidak enak naik bis, oppa, banyak ajusshi mesum."Jawab suho.

"Yasudah, cepat mandi."Seunghyun menoyor kepala suho.

"Hyun, kau ini, lembutlah sedikit pada yeoja. Kau mau seperti itu pada jiyong, nanti. Dia bisa marah kalau kau sering melakukan itu."Siwon yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar suho memulai khotbah paginya.

"Haah, iya iya, hyung. Kau cerewet sekali."Seunghyun berjalan keluar kamar suho. Siwon menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Suho-ya, cepat mandi. Bantu ummamu memasak."Ucap siwon. Suho mengangguk lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eonni! Aku pinjam rok sekolahmu, ne?"Pinta sooyoung yang tiba tiba muncul di kamar suho yang sedang ganti baju.

"Ya tuhan, sooyoung! Kau ini, mengagetkanku saja. Kau mau pinjam rok ku? Yang benar saja! Sooyoung, kakimu sepanjang itu, ingat, chullie saeng bilang, rok tidak boleh lebih dari 10 centi di atas lutut! Kalau kau memakai rok ku, bahkan pantatmu saja kelihatan!"Omel suho.

"Aah, eonni, rok ku basah, kemarin aku dan teman teman air di kolam taman."Rengek sooyoung.

"Pinjam punya sulli. Dia seukuran denganmu."Jawab suho.

"Shireo! Sulli gendut, eonni. Roknya kebesaran!" Ya ampun sooyoung, kau saja yang terlalu kurus.

"Pakai sabuk."Jawab suho sambil mengankat tasnya.

"Eonni, ayolah. Aku tidak mau rok ku melorot di tengah jalan."Rengek sooyoung. Suho menghela nafas. Percuma berdebat dengan sooyoung.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan salahkan eonni kalau kau di marahi."Suho memperingatkan. Sooyoung mengangguk.

.

"Sooyoung, rokmu pendek sekali?"Tanya kibum saat melihat sooyoung yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, itu, rok ku basah. Jadi, aku pinjam milik suho eonni."Jawab sooyoung santai.

"Kenapa punya suho? Kenapa bukan milik sulli saja?"Tanya kibum.

"Sulli gendut, eomma, nanti roknya melorot."Jawab sooyoung.

"Eh? Sulli gendut?"Ulang kibum. Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Suho eonni yang bilang. Kaki sulli besar."Jawab sooyoung.

"Benar itu suho?"Tanya kibum saat melihat suho turun dari kamarnya. (Kamar suho ada di lantai dua)

"Eh? Apa?"Tanya suho bingung.

"Kau bilang kaki sulli besar?"Tanya kibum.

"Eh? Maksud eomma?"Suho mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Sooyoung bilang, kau mengatai kaki sulli besar. Kau tega sekali. Mengatai adikmu berkaki besar. Dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, suho, jadi wajar kalau agak berisi. Nanti juga kurus sendiri."Omel kibum.

"Oh, soal kaki sulli. Iya, memang aku bilang kaki sulli besar. Aku jadi iri. Lihat, kakiku kecil begini. Itu bukan mengatai, eomma, aku malah memuji."Ucap suho.

"Waah, soo, kau cocok memakai rok itu!"Ucap minho yang baru masuk ke ruang makan.

"Kaki noona bagus."Puji junhong.

"Haha, benarkah. Aku memakai rok suho eonni. Ternyata terlihat bagus."Jawab sooyoung.

"Benarkah?"Minho memperhatikan suho. "Ternyata tinggi badan berpengaruh, ya, hong. Lihat, kaki sooyoung yang panjang, terlihat jauh lebih bagus dari pada kaki suho noona yang hanya 3/4, padahal roknya sama."

Junhong mengangguk. "Kalau kakinya pendek, memakai rok yang agak panjang seperti milik suho noona malah membuat kakinya semakin pendek. Lihat saja suho noona, kakinya terlihat pendek. Badannya terlihat tambah bantet. Coba kalau memakai ukuran lebih kecil. Pasti nanti hasilnya seperti sooyoung noona." Minho mengangguk setuju. "Sebentar, memangnya ada, ukurang yang lebih kecil dari yang suho noona pakai sekarang?"Tanya junhong.

"Ada."Jawab minho.

"Benarkah?"Tanya junhong. Minho mengangguk.

"Ada, seragam untuk anak sd."Jawab minho. Sooyoung, minho dan junhong tertawa tebahak bahak.

"Rok sdku saja masih kepanjangan di suho eonni."Sahut sooyoung. Tawa mereka makin keras.

Twich

Perempatan muncul di dahi suho.

"Choi junhong, choi minho, choi sooyung mati kalian!"Teriakan suho membatalkan acara sarapan untuk ketiganya.

"Ampun noona!"

.

"Jadi, jelaskan, kenapa aku harus menunggumu 15 menit lebih lama dari sebelumnya."Ucap lay yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tanya saja pada setan setan di belakang."Lay melirik keempat adik suho yang sedang berdesak desakan di belakang melalui kaca spionnya.

"Kakimu bagu, soo."Puji lay.

"Itu yang membuat suho eonni marah. Karena kaki suho eonni pendek, kalau memakai roknya, tidak seperti kaki soo eonni."Sahut sulli. Suho mendelik. Lay tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Ya tuhan, ho, kalu lucu sekali? Lihat, bahkan adikmu yang masih junior high saja lebih tinggi darimu."Suho menjitak kepala lay. Bukannya membelanya, malah mengejeknya. "Makanya, jangan menolak untuk minum susu, suho. Perbanyaklah olah raga. Renang, basket. Hei, kau bisa ikut berlatih bersamaku besok."

"Ada kris oppa, tidak?"Tanya suho semangat. Tiba tiba moodnya berubah saat lay mengajaknya bermain basket. Karena suho tahu, lay dan kris sering berlatih basket bersama.

Tawa lay menghilang. Termasuk grusak grusuk yang ada di belakang. "Err.. Sepertinya tidak."Bohong lay. Bukannya apa, kris selalu membawa seorang anak perempuan saat berlatih basket. Kris bilang, anak itu adalah temannya. Hanya saja, mereka sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat untuk teman biasa. Suho bisa menangis jejeritan kalau melihat pria yang ia kagumi dekat dengan yeoja lain. Apalagi sedekat itu.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin lihat kris oppa main. Oppa, ajak kris oppa, ne?"Pinta suho dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak janji. Kris sangat sibuk. Kau tahu itu."Jawab lay. Suho menunduk kecewa.

"Hah, nanti aku coba."Lay menyerah. Ia tidak bisa melihat suho yang memelas seperti itu. "Tapi, kau benar benar ingin kris ikut melihatmu bermain basket? Maksudku, kau kan tidak bisa bermain basket? Kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu dendiri?"Tanya lay.

"Ah, iya juga, ya? Ya sudah, oppa, kau ajari aku sampai bisa bermain basket. Lalu, baru ajak kris oppa setelah itu."Jawab suho.

"Kalau hanya mengajarimu, minho dan junhong juga bisa."Jawab lay.

"Tidak. Mereka menyebalkan. Nanti mereka malah mengerjaiku."Tolak suho.

"Tidak akan. Kau tahu sendiri mereka tidak pernah membantahku."Jawab lay. Yah, memang benar, itulah adanya. Adik adik suho selalu menurut pada lay. Entah apa alasannya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih percaya pada lay oppa!"Suho ngotot. Lay menghela nafas.

"Arra. Besok aku ajarkan."Suho memekik senang.

.

"Oppa, lelah."Suho menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Wajahnya memerah. Keringat membasahi wajah dan badannya. Mereka baru pemanasan.

"Ya tuhan, suho. Kau baru lari setengah lapangan dan sudah mengeluh? Katanya mau tinggi?"Keluh lay sambil berlari kecil mendekati suho.

"Tapi aku lelah, oppa."Rengek suho. Lay menggeleng heran. Adik adik suho sangat pandai bermain basket. Kenapa suho separah ini? Bahkan ia baru berlari separuh lapangan saja sudah ngos ngosan.

"Lay."Suho dan lay menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kris? Ada apa?"Tanya lay.

"Aku mau mentraktirmu makan di restaurant yang waktu itu aku janjikan."Jawab kris.

"Restaurant?"Lay menaikkan satu alisnya. Kris memutar bola matanya. Dasar pikun.

"Kau ingat? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan kalau aku yeoja yang aku sukai tidak menolakku..."Kris mengingatkan.

"Aah, itu. Eh? Siapa yang kau sukai?"Tanya lay. Jantung suho berdebar. Jangan jangan kris mau menembaknya di sini. Kya, suho mau pingsan!

"Tao. Kau tahu, huang zitao. Yeoja panda yang waktu itu aku kenalkan. Kau mengenalnya, kan, suho?"Tanya kris.

Prang!

Kalau kalian mendengar suara barang pecah, itu hati suho. Ya tuhan, huang zi tao? Itu kan sahabat suho?! Kenapa zitao tidak pernah bercerita?!

"Eh? Tao? Sahabatmu itu?"Tanya lay. Suho tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia patah hati. Dari sekian yeoja, kenapa harus tao? Kenapa harus tao?

"Kau sahabat tao, kan. Ayo ikut sekalian. Sepertinya dia kelaparan setelah lelah berlati basket."Ajak kris.

'Lelah berlatih basket apanya? Bukannya dia baru berlari separuh lapangan?'Batin lay.

"Suho?"Lay melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah suho. "Ayo."Lay menarik tangan suho. Suho hanya mengikutinya dengan malas.

Sepanjang perjalanan suho hanya diam. Bahkan dia mengacuhkan sapaan tao. Dia patah hati. Hanya lay yang tahu. Dia tidak berkata apapun. Mulai dari berangkat, makan, sampai pulang. Mengabaikan candaan tao. Lay hanya menatap sedih sahabatnya itu.

"Suho, ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu."Kris menepuk bahu suho.

"Eh? Ada apa, oppa?"Tanya suho. Kris menarik suho menjauh dari lay dan tao yang sedang memilih boneka panda dan unicorn.

"Kau, apa masih menyukaiku?"Tanya kris. Suho tersentak. Kris mengetahuinya? Pasti ulah unicorn bodoh itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, oppa?"Tanya suho balik.

"Kau... Tidak ingin melirik lay? Maksudku, dia menyukaimu sejak kalian masih kecil, ho. Menurutku, kalian berdua cocok. Bahkan lay bisa menjagamu sebaik keluargamu."Jawab kris. Suho menunduk. Ia tidak terkejut mengetahui lay menyukainya. Hanya saja, suho masih bimbang. Ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka. "Memangnya, apa bedanya nanti? Kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tidak akan jauh berbeda nantinya."Lanjut kris seolah bisa membaca pikiran suho.

"Kalau kami dekat dengan orang lain, kami akan cemburu."Jawab suho.

"Lay itu namja bodoh. Hanya kau saja yeoja yang bisa tahan dengannya." Suho terkekeh mendengar jawaban kris. "Soal kau dekat dengan namja lain. Lay terlalu bodoh untuk cemburu padamu."

"Memangnya dia sebodoh itu?"

"Kau yang lebih mengenalnya. Setahuku, dia hanya akan marah kalau ada yang menyentuh boneka unicornya."Jawab kris. Suho kembali tertawa. "Buka sedikit hatimu. Dia mencintaimu."

"Aku akan berusaha."Jawab suho.

.

Drrt drrt

Handphone suho bergetar saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pabbo unicorn

"Ada apa?"Tanya suho malas. Ia tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu."Jawab lay santai.

"Buruk. Sangat buruk, kalau kau mau tahu."Jawab suho. Lay terkekeh. "Kau?"

"Baik, sangat baik. Apalagi ada pemandangan indah, di depanku."Jawab lay. Suho terdiam. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada balkon kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan balkon kamar lay. Matanya melebar saat melihat lay sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan senyum bodohnya dan handphone yang menempel di telinga. "Ternyata dadamu besar juga, ya?"Goda lay.

Blush

Wajah suho memerah. "Dasar mesum!"

Plak!

Suho menampar pipi lay seraya menutup pintu balkonnya, berserta tirainya.

"Kita sering mandi bersama, ho, kenapa kau marah?"Tanya lay. Sambungan telefon mereka belum terputus.

"Itu waktu kita masih kecil, bodoh. Sekarang kita sudah besar."Jawab suho dengan nada kesal.

"Kau sedang ganti baju?"Tanya lay.

"Menurutmu? Aku akan bertahan telanjang seperti itu?"

"Tentu, lalu membukakan tirai yang menutupi pintu balkonmu. Dan menari striptease, di depanku."Ejek lay.

"Dan di usir appaku dari rumah? Tidak, terimakasih."Tolak suho. Lay terkekeh. "Sudah, tutup telfonnya."Suho membuka tirai dan pintu balkonnya. Dia sudah selesai mengganti bajunya. Hanya kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi sampai pahanya.

"Aku heran, kenapa kalian menyebutnya sudah memakai baju. Bahkan, paha kalian masih terlihat jelas."Lay membantu suho menyebrangi balkon mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya suho.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kalian menjaganya. Maksudku, untuk suami kalian nanti."

"Bukankah kau menyukainya. Lagi pula, apanya yang di jaga untuk suami kami nanti? Belum tentu mereka menjaga milik mereka untuk kami." Suho berjalan menuju tempat tidur lay. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Di ikuti lay.

"Milik? Maksudmu keperjakaan mereka?" Lay mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Aku kan berbicara soal kulit kalian. Tubuh kalian."

"Sama saja."

"Hah, susah juga, ya. Tidak bisa di samakan. Menurutku, yeoja memilik banyak hal di tubuh mereka yang harus di jaga. Sedangkan namja, tidak. Mereka tidak perlu menjaga apapun. Kecuali nafsu mereka."

"Yeoja terdengar sangat rapuh di kata katamu tadi."

"Memang. Menurutku yeoja harus di jaga baik baik."

Suho melirik lay dengan ekor matanya. Pandangan lay lurus kosong ke depan. Menatap langit langit kamarnya. Suho mengenal lay. Namja yang cukup sensitif soal yeoja. Bukannya sensitif apa, ia hanya akan bereaksi lebih saat melihat yeoja menangis. Apalagi itu suho.

"Sayangnya, aku belum memiliki penjaga."Ucap suho.

"Namamu suho, kau masih butuh penjaga?"Tanya lay. Suho mengangguk.

"Aku selalu bermimpi kris oppa menjadi penjagaku."Jawab suho sambil kembali menatap langit langit kamar lay yang mulai membosankan.

"Lupakan dia. Dia memiliki tao."Suho menghela nafas.

"Tao sering bercerita kalau dia sedang dekat dengan salah seorang temanmu. Ternyata kris oppa."

Lay terkekeh. "Aku pikir kau akan menangis semalaman."

"Ide bagus."

"Jangan coba coba."Suho terkekeh. Suho sudah bilang, kan, lay tidak tahan dengan tangisan yeoja. Apalagi itu suho.

"Aku tidur di sini, ne?"Pinta suho.

"Tidak."Tolak lay.

"Aku sudah sering tidur di sini, lay."

"Tidak, suho. Itu saat kita masih anak anak. Sekarang kita sudah sama sama dewasa. Kau sendiri yang bilang."

"Itu karena kau ingin melihatku telanjang, bodoh! Sedangkan kita hanya tidur bersama dengan pakaian lengkap."Paksa suho.

"Hanya, kau bilang? Aku namja, suho. Dan kau bilang pakaian lengkap? Kau tidak memakai celana. Bahkan aku bisa melihat celana dalammu dari sini."

"Aku bisa memakai selimut."

"Selimutnya hanya satu. Aku tidak mau tidur tanpa selimut."

"Kita bisa memakai selimut bersama." Suho benar benar tidak tahu masalahnya.

"Tidak."Tolak lay.

"Ayolah. Aku bisa menangis semalaman kalau begini."Paksa suho. Lay menggeleng. Suho mendengus. Lay tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan tidur bersama suho yang tampak sangat seksi saat ini. Lihat saja, kemeja putihnya yang tipis sedikit terangkat. Menampilkan paha mulusnya. Bahkan lay bisa melihat bra yang suho kenakan. Dan jangan membuat lay menyebutkan apa warna g-string yang suho pakai.

"Tidurlah dengan sulli."

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur denganmu!"Suho ngotot.

"Tidak. Kau harus tidur di rumahmu." Lay mengangkat tubuh suho bridal lalu membawa suho menuju balkon kamarnya, melompati balkon kamar mereka yang saling menempel, lalu merebahkan suho di tempat tidurnya. Tidak lupa memakaikan selimutnya sebelum keluar dari kamar suho.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahnya, sih?"Tanya suho. Lay menghentikan langkahnya.

'Apa masalahnya? Kau ini polos sekali.'Batin lay.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin."Jawab lay tanpa menoleh ke arah suho.

"Ayolah. Aku akan melakukan apapun."Pinta suho.

"Tidak."

'Melakukan apapun? Kau mau mendesah di bawahku dengan juniorku yang keluar masuk lubangmu? Aku ragu.'Batin lay.

"Apapun. Aku benar benar butuh seseorang untuk memelukku."Paksa suho.

"Minta pada eommamu."

"Eomma sedang berada di jepang bersama appa."

Ini dia masalahnya. Suho selalu merengek, meminta tidur bersama ummanya, kalau dia sedang sedih. Dan sekarang, sang umma sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan orang kedua, pengganti ummanya adalah lay.

"Suho, aku benar benar tidak bisa."Nada lay mulai melembut.

"Aku mohon, lay."Suho turun dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu memeluk lay erat. Lay menahan nafasnya saat dada besar suho menempel-menekan- dadanya. Suho tersentak saat merasakan benda keras di selatan lay. "Kau..."

"Aku sudah bilang. Jangan. Lebih baik kau tidur sendirian. Dari pada aku memperkosamu tengah malam nanti."Ucap lay seraya pergi meninggalkan suho.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu balkon kamar lay di ketuk. Lay membuka sedikit matanya. Ia merutuki sifatnya yang mudah terbangun. Lay berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu balkonnya. Suho. Dengan wajah memerah, mata bengkak, dan tubuh yang di balut selimut.

"Apa?"Tanya lay sambil membuka pintu balkonnya. Suaranya masih serak. Pasti ia sangat mengantuk. Suho tidak menjawab. Ia malah masuk ke kamar lay tanpa permisi. Lay mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu balkon kamar suho yang terbuka, lalu menututupnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Matanya melebar saat melihat suho hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi separuh pahanya. Hanya itu! Oh, mungkin ada underwearnya, tapi, kenapa suho terlihat sexy sekali? Belum lagi pundak suho yang terkspose karena pakaiannya yang kebesaran. Ya tuhan, kuatkan iman lay.

"Oppa... Peluk aku."Suho mempoutkan bibirnya. Lay mendengus kesal. Suho benar benar menggodanya.

Lay berjalan mendekati suho yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Suho sexy sekali. Dan little lay di bawah sudah bangun. Suho menarik lay lalu memeluknya. Lay menahan nafasnya saat dadanya bertabrakan dengan benda kenyal di dada suho. Lama mereka bertahan seperti itu. Terasa badan suho bergetar dia menangis. Lay tersentak. Suho kenapa lagi? Lay merengkuh badan mungil suho dalam pelukannya. Tampaknya little lay agak tenang, di bawah sana.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya lay lembut. Ia menyesap aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut suho.

"Hiks hiks... Oppa... Jangan tinggalkan suho..."Suho mengeratkan pelukannya pada lay. Lay menghela nafas. Kenapa lagi, anak ini.

"Memangnya, kapan aku bilang mau meninggalkanmu?"Tanya lay.

"Aku takut oppa membenciku, lalu meninggalkanku."Ucap suho di sela isakannya.

"Ya tuhan. Memangnya apa yang habis kau lakukan, sampai aku harus membencimu dan meninggalkanmu?"

"Oppa..."Bukannya menjawab, suho malah merengek. Lay menunduk menatap suho yang ada di bawahnya. Ia baru sadar, sejak tadi ia menindih suho.

"Apa?"Tanya lay. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Suho tampak sexy di bawah sana. Belum lagi dadanya yang terlihat sangat jelas dari atas sini. Sial, little lay mulai bangun lagi.

"Tadi..."Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memilin milin ujung kaos milik lay. "Aku... Memergoki minho sedang..."

"Sedang apa?"Lay agak gemas juga melihat suho yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Menonton... Film porno.."Lanjut suho. Lay menghela nafas.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? Itukan tidak baik, oppa!"Suho memukul dada lay.

"Apanya yang tidak baik? Hampir semua anak laki laki menontonnya."

"Oppa juga?" Suho membulatkan matanya. Lay mengangguk. "Benarkah?"

"Kau mau lihat?"Tanya lay. Suho mengangguk.

"Aku penasaran. Tadi, waktu aku masuk ke kamar minho, minho langsung mematikan tvnya."Jawab suho.

"Jelas saja. Dia pasti takut kau omeli."

"Aku kan penasaran, oppa."

"Jangan."

"Apanya?"

"Jangan menonton."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti kau ketagihan."

"Eh?"Suho mengangkat satu alisnya. Lay bangkit dari tubuh suho, tapi, suho menahannya malah menariknya lagi. "Ah..."Suho malah mendesah saat tubuh lay kembali menubruk badannya. "Oppa... Kau bangun..."Suho menyentuh bagian depan celana lay yang menggembung.

"Ssshh.."Lay mendesis. Sial, suho menggodanya.

"Oppa..."Rengek suho.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari, hah? Mau tidur, apa aku tiduri?"Tanya lay dengan nada agak marah. Choi sulung ini benar benar menggodanya.

"Menurut oppa?"Tanya suho dengan nada menggoda. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali menggoda lay.

"Jangan menggodaku, atau kau akan menyesal."Ancam lay.

"Menyesal kenapa, oppa?"Tanya suho. Masih dengan nada yang sama. Belum lagi, ekspresi wajahnya yang di buat semenggoda mungkin.

"Suho, ayolah... Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini..."Lay menahan tangan suho yang mulai menarik bajunya ke atas. Mencoba membukannya.

"Benarkah?" Suho menekan tengkuk lay, lalu mencium bibir lay. Melumatnya perlahan. Cukup. Lay tidak tahan. Suho terlalu menggodanya.

Lay membalas ciuman suho. Lebih panas dan lebih basah. Tangan suho mulai bergerilya membuka kaos lay. Tangan lay meremas dada besar suho.

"Eungh..."Suho melenguh. Lay melesakkan lidahnya mengeksplor mulut si choi sulung itu. Tangan lay membuka kancing kemeja suho, lalu membuangnya entah kemana. Ciuman mereka terputus saat lay merasa nafas suho memendek. Lay mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh suho. Memandangi tubuh putih polos itu.

"Kau... Yakin?"Tanya lay. Ia bertanya seperti itu, tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa berhenti.

"Do me oppa..."Ucap suho sambil mencoba menarik lay lagi. Lay menahan tangan suho. Ia benar benar menyayangi choi sulung ini. Ia tidak ingin membuatnya menyesal.

"Suho..."

"Oppa... Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak akan menyesal memberikannya padamu. Kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini."Suho menangkup kedua pipi lay. Menatap manik hazel itu dalam dalam. "Aku milikmu."Ucap suho final, lalu kembali mencium bibir lay. Lay membalas ciuman suho. Ia menyayangi suho. Ia tahu, ia akan mendapat masalah, nanti. Tapi, suho yang memintanya, dan little lay sudah mengamuk di bawah sana.

.

"Aaeeh... Oppa..."Suho menjambak rambut lay. Lidah lay dengan piawainya-walaupun ini kali pertama- menjilati vagina basah milik suho. Suho menggelinjang saat gelombang kenikmatan menghampirinya. "Oppaa..."Jerit suho. Lay menjilat cairan suho sampai bersih. "Oppa..."Nafas suho terengah engah. Lay menatap suho. Sangat seksi. Bibir merahnya membengkak. Lehernya yang putih sudah di penuhi kissmark buatan lay. Dada besarnya naik turun. Sekujur tubuhnya di lapisi keringat. Memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Lay mencium bibir bengkak suho. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Menggigitnya sesekali. Suho menekan tengkuk lay. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aah... Oppa..."Suho melepas ciuman mereka saat merasakan benda tumpul, besar, panjang, dan keras menerobos masuk ke dalam vaginanya. "Oppa.. Sakit..."Kristal bening menetes dari ekor mata suho. Lay menghentikan gerakannya. Ia merasakan ada benda tipis di depan ujung juniornya. Suho menatap lay dalam. Begitupun lay. Tatapan mata suho menyiratkan kepercayaan yang besar pada lay. Harta satu satunya sudah di ujung tanduk. Suho menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Menatap manik lay dalam, suho menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Lay menarik pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya tersisa ujungnya, lalu melesakkan dengan sekali hentak ke dalam vagina suho. Menembus lapisan tipis di dalam sana. Suho memekik. Sakit sekali. Air matanya semakin deras. Ia sudah menyerahkan miliknya pada lay. Orang yang selama ini menjaganya dari apapun.

"Mianhae... Saranghae..."Bisik lay. Suho memeluk lay erat. Mencoba mencari ketenangan. Lay mengecupi seluruh wajah suho.

"Move oppa..."

Lay menarik kejantanannya hingga ujung, lalu melesakkannya lagi. Dalam, tepat menumbuk g-spot suho.

"Aeeh... Oppa... Faster..."

Lay membobol liang hangat suho semalaman. Entah berapa kali suho menjerit karena klimaksnya. Lay masih terus membobol vagina suho.

"Oppa... Aaah... Oppa... Lebih cepat..."

"Aah.. So tight..."

"Eungh... Oppa... Oppa... Close..."

"Nado..."

Lay mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Bibirnya melumat dada suho. Bibir bengkak suho terus menjerit. Untunglah kamar lay kedap suara. Kalau tidak, semua orang bisa mendengar jeritan nikmat suho dan mereka berakhir di penggal oleh tuan choi dan tuan zhang.

"Aaah.. Oppa..."Suho kembali menjerit.

"Suhoo..."Lay mendesis. Cairan kental menyembur dari ujung kejantanannya. Lay ambruk di atas tubuh suho. "Saranghae..." Bisik lay.

"Nado."

.

"Yixing.. Ayo ba- YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Kata kata liyin-kakak perempuan lay- terhenti saat melihat lay dan suho tertidur dalam keadaan naked. Sebenarny, liyin tidak benar benar tahu apakah lay dan suho benar benar telanjang. Tapi, melihat baju berserakan di lantai, sepertinya dugaannya benar.

"Eugh.. Li-jie?"Suho terbangun lebih dahulu. Lay? Unicorn pemalas itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Apalagi suho di pelukannya menjadi gulingnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"Tanya liyin sambil mengunci pintu kamar lay. Takut orangtua mereka masuk.

"Err... Itu..."Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Belum lagi unicorn yang memeluknya masih tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

"Yixing, bangun."Liyin menggoyangkan badan lay. Suho meringis. Sial, kejantanan lay masih tertanam di dalam lubangnya.

"Apa, jie?"Tanya lay masih dengan mata tertutup. Ia sangat mengantuk.

"Ya zhang yixing! Cepat bangun! Atau aku panggilkan baba?!"Ancam liyin. Lay tidak bergeming. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada suho. Liyin mendengus kesal. "Jadi, kau mau di hajar baba saat melihat kau telanjang dengan suho yang juga telanjang di dalam pelukanmu?"Tanya liyin. Mata lay seketika melebar. Ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aah, jie..."Suho memeluk liyin. Liyin merengkuh suho ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu mendeathglare adiknya yang telanjang bulat itu.

"Cepat mandi."Perintah liyin. Lay mengangguk malas. Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Liyin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, ia malu sekali melihat lay dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya liyin. Suho mendongak menatap liyin.

"Aku... Memintanya pada lay oppa..."Jawab suho sambil menunduk.

"Meminta? Aku pikir unicorn mesum itu yang memintanya."Suho menatap liyin. Meminta perlindungan. "Kau masuklah ke dalam kamar mandi. Bilang pada si pelupa itu, aku akan mengebirinya kalau dia benari menyerangmu lagi di kamar mandi."

"Jangan, jie."

"Aah.. Iya, kau menyukainya. Yah, yang pasti, jangan melakukan itu lagi. Kau cepatlah mandi, aku akan membersihkan kamar yixing."Suho mengangguk lalu berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi. Lubangnya masih sedikit ngilu.

.

"Oppa..."Pergerakan lay terhenti saat suho memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau.."

"Aku mandi sama oppa, ne? Li-jie yang menyuruhku. Tapi, hanya mandi, tidak lebih."Suho memotong ucapan lay.

"Tidak lebih? Kau sendiri yang menggodaku semalam. Kau mengatakan itu seolah aku yang memintanya." Suho tersenyum lebar. "Sudah, cepat mandi."

Liyin baru selesai mengganti sprei tempat tidur lay saat suho dan lay keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Cepat ganti baju. Suho, kau pakai bajuku saja. Lalu, pulang melalui balkon."Ucap liyin. Suho dan lay mengangguk.

.

"Kalian lama sekali?"Tanya tuan zhang saat melihat lay dan liyin berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Unicorn ini, seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Sangat sulit di bangunkan."Gerutu liyin sambil menoyor kepala lay.

"Sudah. Ayo makan."Lerai nyonya zhang saat melihat lay dan liyin tampak akan mulai berkelahi.

"Li, yi."Panggil tuan zhang.

"Ya, baba?"Jawab lay dan liyin.

"Baba dan mama akan kembali ke china besok."Lay tersedak.

"Lalu?"Tanya liyin.

"Kalian berdua tinggalah di sini. Tidak mungkin baba mengajak kalian ke china. Kalian pasti sangat sibuk. Yixing sibuk dengan kuliahnya, liyin juga pasti sibuk dengan bisnis restaurantnya."Jawab tuan zhang.

"Tapi, baba... Aku tidak bisa tinggal hanya berdua dengan unicorn gila ini."Liyin menoyor kepala lay lagi.

"Kan ada keluarga choi. Kalian sangat dekat dengan mereka."Jawab tuan zhang.

"Kau bisa melompati balkon kamarmu kalau kau kesepian saat liyin sibuk di restaurantnya. Kau biasa bermain bersama suho, kan? Kau bisa bermain dengan suho, selama menunggu liyin."Tambah nyonya zhang.

"Ah, iya. Aku bisa 'bermain' bersama suho, sambil menunggu yi-jie."Jawab lay sambil tersenyum-menyeringai-. Liyin memutar bola matanya malas. Hah, sepertinya, ia akan sibuk mengganti sprei lay setiap paginya.

End


End file.
